<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634292">Cold Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets'>Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joywave (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Short &amp; Sweet, Super Soft, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes home from the studio to find Ashley in bed. She's cold and he's warm. Cuddles and kisses, super fluffy stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Armbruster/ Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Band Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit short, I hope you like it anyway. It's super fluffy and there's absolutely no angst, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ashley’s POV)<br/>
----<br/>
“Ash, I’m home.” I hear him toss his keys into the bowl on the counter and the soft thud of his shoes on the wood floors by the door way. “Ash? Babe, are you home?” </p><p>“Yeah Dan, I’m in here,” I say from under the blankets. I shiver again and smile when he comes around the corner. My smile fades, however, when I see his face is contorted into a worried expression. He quickly crosses the room and sits down beside me, touching my face gently with his warm hands. </p><p>“Are you alright? It’s only 6:30, honey, what are you doing in here?” He asks softly. I take his hand in mine and press it against my cheek again, curling around it like a cat.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, love. I’m just so fucking cold. I thought I’d warm up better in here, but it’s been like an hour and I’m still freezing,” I reply while his other hand comes up to hold the other side of my face. I smile, finally feeling warmer already. Today is one of the coldest days of the year and being caught in the dead of winter when your body naturally runs cool is hell. Dan makes up for it by being warm constantly. It’s almost like we were made for each other because while I’m always cold, he radiates heat for me. </p><p>“Are you sure that’s it?” The question is dripping with concern, so I take his hand away from my face and kiss it with a smile. </p><p>“Other than being cold and missing you, there’s nothing wrong, I promise. Now will you please come lay down and keep me warm?” The concern fades away and is quickly replaced with a smile as he stands up and walks over to the closet. He’s been working late at the studio for a couple weeks now and we haven’t really had time to just relax and be with each other in a while. I’m gone by the time he wakes up and he’s gone when I get home and most of the time when I’m going to bed. </p><p>“I think after today, I’ll only have to stay late on wednesday and then we’re taking a break for a little bit. Or at least until the holidays are over,” He says as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head. He puts on a clean t-shirt and leaves his jeans off to the side with his belt. </p><p>“That’s good. I’ll see if I can get the weekend off.” I smile as he pulls back the blanket and climbs in behind me.</p><p>“Good. then we can stay in bed all day and sleep. You look exhausted, Ash.” He wraps his arms around my waist and places his head on my shoulder. He kisses my cheek and pulls me tightly against his warm body. I sigh and relax into his grip, letting a soft smile tug at my face.</p><p>“You don’t look any better yourself, babe. I think we could both use a couple days of nothing.” He nods and chuckles as he tickles my sides. I let out a shriek and laugh loudly. I try to grab hold of his hands, but fail when one of his hands takes both of mine and holds them over my head.</p><p>“Daniel stop! Stop it!” I shout though laughs as he leans close and kisses my neck, his free hand still tickling my sides. “Please Dan, stop!”</p><p>“Ok, ok. But only because I want to kiss you.” He releases my hands and moves to hold my chin. I smirk and quickly push him onto his back, climbing onto his legs and grabbing his arms to hold them down. He tries to push out, but I lean down and lock our lips together and he stops moving. I let go of his hands and hold his jaw, but quickly come to regret it when he holds tightly to my arms and flips us over. He laughs and pins my arms over my head again with a smirk. </p><p>“Ok Dan, you win this time. Now kiss me fucker.” I say with a fake pout. He rolls his eyes, but smiles and leans down to meet my lips again. He lets go of my arms and I wrap them around his neck to pull him closer as he licks along my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly and groan as he somehow manages to pull me closer. His hands hold my hips gently as he deepens the kiss, but he pulls away quickly when I place my cold fingertips on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Holy shit! You weren’t lying when you said you were cold.” He moves his warm hands down my legs, leaving heat along their path. </p><p>“No I wasn’t! I’ve been like this ever since I got home,” I reply as I move my hands to wrap around his ribs and press him against me. He lays down and I set my head on his chest as one of his hands moves to my hair, the other rests on the small of my back. He pulls the blankets further up over us and kisses my head. </p><p>“That’s ok, I’m here to warm you up now. Now relax and let me,” He says into my hair. </p><p>“I’m trying to, but you had to go and pick a fight,” I remark with a laugh. </p><p>“Yeah and I won.” I roll my eyes and squeeze my arms around him. His fingers run through my hair and I smile again. I feel myself warming up against him as his hand on my back moves up and down. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Dan,” I reply as I press my face against his neck. I kiss the warm skin gently and practically melt into his warmth. </p><p>“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up in a little bit, ok?” I nod and realize how tired I am. He holds me in his arms and continues kissing my head. I let myself drift off against him with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>